YUNJAE, ABSOLUTELY REAL!
by Vea Kim
Summary: YUNJAE/yaoi/oneshoot/romance - yunho punya kekasih yang berubah menjadi yunjae shiper! well, benarkah kim jaejoong mencintai jung yunho? -


**YUNJAE, ABSOLUTELY REAL!**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

**.**

**Karena gue lagi seneng, jadi gue banyak tag hahahha…**

**Yang punya picnya appa jenguk mommy (kalo bener, smoga aja bener) aye ditag yaaah!**

**.**

**.**

Suara jepretan kamera terdengar berulang-ulang. Lima orang namja tampan sedang berpose sebagus mungkin.

"Ok, cut! Kita break 10 menit!" teriak si photografer.

Kelima namja itu membungkuk sambil berterima kasih. Yup, itulah pekerjaan mereka. sebagai boyband yang terkenal dengan nama Dong Bang Shin Ki atau TVXQ. Mereka juga sangat populer di Jepang dengan nama Tohoshinki. Dengan nama member Jung Yunho sang leader, kemudian Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun dan Shim Changmin.

"Kau mau minum yun?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan sebotol minuman pada Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum sambil menerimanya lalu memperhatikan ponselnya lagi yang dari awal istirahat tadi dipegangnya. Ia sedang membalas pesan untuk seseorang.

_To : Kim Yoon Hye_

'_Aku ada di gedung sm lantai lima. Kemarilah jika kau tidak ada kelas.'_

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Junsu yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan pantat bebeknya di sebelah Yunho.

Seseorang tertawa kecil "Seperti kau tidak tau saja su-I, dia sedang mengirim pesan pada kekasihnya!" jawab Jaejoong.

"Aah… Yang kemarin lusa kau kenalkan pada kami itu Hyung? Ternyata dia kekasihmu?"

Dan Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

**.**

**YUNJAE, ABSOLUTELY REAL!**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.  
**

Kim Yoon Hye. Gadis dua puluh tiga tahun itu sedang tersenyum saat menerima pesan dari Jung Yunho. Kekasihnya. Ah, benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya kalau dia adalah kekasih dari seorang Jung Yunho. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pamannya yang orang Jepang masih memiliki hubungan dengan Appa Yunho.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di sebuah pertemuan keluarga beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kemudian menjadi akrab dan yah hubungan mereka lebih dari teman sekarang ini.

Saat ini ia ingin sekali pergi ke gedung agency tempat namja itu. Tapi setengah jam lagi ia masih ada kelas sastra. Dengan bosan diminumnya jus jeruk yang masih tersisa banyak itu.

"Aigooo… Mereka benar-benar maniiis…"

"Benar, lihat bagaimana Yunho Appa menyuapi Jae Eomma,"

Kepala Yoon Hye berputar saat nama yang dikenalnya disebut-sebut. Ia menatap dua gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku cafetaria tidak jauh darinya. Han Ji Su dan Shin Hani. Temannya di kelas sastra.

"Haah… Kapan mereka akan menikah? Aku tidak sabar menanti Jung Yunho melamar Kim Jaejoong…"

"Semoga saja masyarakat dapat menerima,"

"YAA kau tau ada berapa banyak Yunjae Shiper di dunia ini? Tentu saja mereka akan membantu dan mendukung mereka,"

Penasaran, Yoon Hye beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri mereka.

"Eonni, apa yang kalian lihat?" tanyanya.

"Kami sedang melihat vidio Yunjae yang terbaru," jawab Shin Hani.

"Yunjae?"

"Kau mau lihat? Jja!" Ji Su menggeser laptopnya agar Yoon Hye dapat melihatnya juga "perhatikan ne?"

Beberapa menit setelah melihat itu…

"Me-mereka sesama namja bukan?" tanyanya.

"Benar! Tapi lihat uri Jae Eomma, dia cantik sekali bukan? Bahkan semua gadis tidak bisa menandinginya." Jawab Ji Su.

"Mereka terlihat sangat manis, lihat ini juga!"

Hani membuka vidio lain dan sukses membuat mata Yoon Hye membulat sempurna "Aigooo… Mereka sangat indaaah…."

"Apa kami bilang? Haah… Aku ingin sekali melihat mereka menikah…"

"Eonni, perlihatkan aku lebih banyak!" pinta gadis itu. Dan sepertinya, gadis itu mulai lupa bahwa status Jung Yunho adalah sebagai kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah datang?" Yunho tersenyum pada gadis yang baru saja tiba di ruangan itu. Kebetulan di sana ruang pemotretan bebas wartawan, jadi ia merasa tidak khawatir.

"Anyeong Oppa," sapa Yoon Hye juga pada yang lainnya.

"Jja, duduklah," kata Yunho.

Yoon Hye duduk di ujung kursi sofa. Sementara ujung satunya ada Jaejoong yang sedang tidur. Mereka sedang break lagi saat ini.

"Minumlah," Yunho memberikan sekaleng soda pada Yoon Hye lalu duduk di samping gadis itu.

Yoon Hye tersenyum tipis. Ia menggeser duduknya "Oppa, bergeserlah sedikit. Aku tidak bisa meletakkan tasku!"

Yunho mengerutkan kening sambil berbeser karena gadis itu juga berbeser. Tubuhnya merapat pada Jaejoong yang sedang tidur. Karena pergerakan itu, tanpa sadar namja yang sedang tidur itu menggeliat pelan lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

Yoon Hye hampir histeris melihatnya. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponsel yang sengaja dikalungkan di lehernya. Dijepretkannya beberapa kali ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Ani! Hanya ingin memotretmu," jawab gadis itu sambil menahan senyum. Well, sudah berubah menjadi Yunjae Shiper huh?

"Waah… Sepertinya Jaejoong Oppa sangat lelah…"

"Mmm…" Yunho hanya berdeham.

"Tunggu! Kau mau apa Oppa?" tanya Yoon Hye saat Yunho akan menyentuh kepala Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin mengambil Daebokki sebentar,"

"Jangan, biar aku saja! Kasihan Jaejoong Oppa kalau kau membangunkannya," ucap gadis itu langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah untuk mengambil Daebokki.

"Kenapa dia jadi aneh?" gumam Yunho pelan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yoon Hye datang lagi dengan dua piring. Satu piring kecil dan satu piring besar.

"Ini untukmu dan Jae Oppa, bangunkan dia Oppa," katanya sambil memberikan piring besar berisi Daebokki.

Yunho menerima piring itu lalu diletakkannya di meja. Tangannya menggoyang-goyang lengan Jaejoong pelan.

"Jae irona!"

"Eng~" Jaejoong menggeliat sambil membuka separuh matanya "Apa sudah dimulai?" tanyanya dengan suara serak dan mata terpejam lagi.

"Belum… Kita makan dulu," jawab Yunho sambil mengusap-usap lengan namja cantik itu lembut.

Yoon Hye? Jangan ditanya. Gadis itu sudah memotret sebanyak-banyaknya sambil kegirangan di dalam hati.

"Ayo makan!" kata Yunho sambil meraih piring di meja itu.

"Aku masih mengantuk Yun…" gumam Jaejoong sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung sofa dengan mata terpejam lagi.

"Suapi saja Oppa!" kata Yoon Hye yang langsung membuat kening yunho berkerut "Kasihan Jae Oppa, pasti dia tidak cukup istirahat," tambah gadis itu saat Yunho melihatnya bingung.

"Tapi…"

"Itu sudah tanggung jawab seorang leader bukan?" kilah Yoon Hye lagi.

Yunho menghela nafas pelan "Baiklah…" kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Jaejoong "Buka mulutmu Jae, biar kusuapi,"

Dengan patuh Jaejoong membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Yunho memasukkan daebokki ke dalam mulutnya.

"Iissh… Kenapa mulutmu kecil sekali," omel Yunho saat mulut Jaejoong belepotan oleh Daebokki yang disuapkannya. Namja itu mengambil tissue lalu membersihkannya sementara jaejoong masih memejamkan mata dengan mulut mengunyah.

Yoon Hye? Ayolah… Kalian pasti tau apa yang dilakukannya. Kali ini bukan memotretnya, tapi mengabadikannya dalam vidio.

**.**

**YUNJAE, ABSOLUTELY REAL!**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau aku merasa kau selalu memperhatikan Jaejoong?"

Gadis itu tersentak kemudia langsung tertawa kecil "Apa yang kau pikirkan Oppa? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Tapi kau selalu menyuruhku menemani Jaejoong, menyuruhku membantunya, menyuapinya. Apa kau… Kau menyukainya?"

"Mwo? Aniyo!" jawab Yoon Hye seketika.

"Lalu kenapa sikapmu jadi berbeda akhir-akhir ini?"

"Kau hanya berlebihan Oppa!"

"Lalu, untuk apa kau membeli kamera?"

"Err… Entahlah, aku hanya ingin memotret sekarang…" jawab gadis itu lalu menjepretkan kamera yang baru saja di belinya.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dari lampu blitz itu "Iiish… Kau ini!"

"Oppa… Beberapa teman-temanku ada yang membicarakan kalian…"

"Kalian?"

"Mmm, kau dan Jaejoong Oppa!"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada apa dengan kami?"

"Kalian sangat terkenal sebagai pasangan Yunjae,"

"Aiish… Jangan dengarkan mereka. Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa,"

Wajah Yoon Hye berubah menjadi muram, "Benarkah?"

Yunho meraih wajah gadis itu, menghadapkannya ke wajahnya "Tentu saja, kau percaya padaku?"

"Benar tidak ada apapun?"

"Benar!"

Rasa kecewa itu menyelip di dalam hatinya. Padahal ia sudah membeli kamera terbaru untuk memotret Yunjae moment yang akan dilihatnya.

"Sudahlah jangan bersedih seperti itu… Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan?"

"Hatiku jadi memburuk mendengarnya,"

"Sudah kubilang jangan dengarkan mereka!" kata Yunho kesal.

"Pulanglah Oppa, aku turun dulu," kata gadis itu kemudian langsung turun dari mobil Yunho yang sudah terparkir sejak lama di tempat parkir apartement gadis itu.

"Aiish… Yaa Kim Yoon Hye, sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa!" teriak Yunho tapi gadis itu tetap menutup pintu lalu pergi masuk ke dalam gedung apartementnya.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengeryitkan keningnya saat melihat Yunho pulang dengan wajah kusut. Namja itu menjatuhkan diri begitu saja di sofa panjang yang diduduki Jaejoong.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih memegang majalah yang dibacanya.

"Kenapa gadis-gadis sensitif sekali?" tanya Yunho kesal tanpa menoleh.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas pelan. Pasti tentang kekasihnya. Jujur saja, Jaejoong tidak suka Yunho memperhatikan orang lain lebih banyak daripada dirinya. Ia sangat senang kalau Yunho memperhatikannya di depan orang lain, apalagi di depan kekasihnya.

"Yoon Hye ssi?"

"Siapa lagi?"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia mendengar tentang Yunjae!"

DEG

Tanpa sadar jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat. Tapi kemudian namja cantik itu tertawa kecil sambil tengkurap, wajahnya mendongak menatap Yunho "Lalu?"

"Dia berfikir kalau diantara kita ada apa-apa!"

Jaejoong meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Yunho "Apa yang kau katakan kepadanya?"

"Aiiish… Tentu saja diantara kita tidak ada apa-apa! Tapi wajahnya tetap suram,"

"Benarkah?"

"Yaa, menyingkirlah… Aku sedang kesal saat ini!" Yunho beranjak dari duduknya dengan kasar, membuat Jaejoong hampir terjatuh.

Tanpa meminta maaf, namja itu pergi masuk ke dalam kamar begitu saja, membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya "Menyebalkan!" runtuknya lalu tidur terlentang. Menatap langit-langit, terdiam.

**.**

**YUNJAE, ABSOLUTELY REAL!**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

Yoon Hye sedang menatap layar laptopnya dengan bosan. Foto-foto Yunjae yang didapatnya tidak bertambah. Tentu saja, beberapa hari ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Yunho sama sekali. Haah… Dia ingin melihat Yunjae moment lagi. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memposting foto-foto mereka di internet agar semua Yunjae Shiper tau. Tapi akan sangat beresiko nantinya. Apalagi kalau Yunho sudah menegaskan bahwa dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Jaejoong. Catat: tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!

Yunho yang ingin meminta maaf pada Yoon Hye, tanpa memberi kabar datang ke apartement gadis itu. Ia hafal betul kebiasaan Yoon Hye yang menggunakan tanggal lahirnya untuk kode password apapun. Karena itu, kali ini dicobanya untuk menggunakan angka-angka itu. Dan berhasil. Dengan mudahnya Yunho bisa masuk ke dalam apartement gadis itu tanpa sang pemilik tau.

Namja itu tersenyum saat melihat Yoon Hye duduk di meja makan dengan laptop di depannya. Ia berjalan tanpa suara berniat untuk memberi kejutan gadis itu.

"Huwaaaaa Yunho Pabo!" teriak gadis itu tiba-tiba. Membuat Yunho berhenti melangkah seketika.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak bisa melihat? Iiish… Kau kurang agresif Eomma!"

Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya lalu mengintip apa yang sedang dilihat gadis itu dari belakang. Matanya membelak saat melihat foto-foto di layar laptop itu. Foto-foto dirinya dengan Jaejoong.

"Haah… Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat moment mereka, tapi Oppa bilang tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan Jae Oppa… Iiish… Kalau seperti ini mana mungkin mereka akan bersama?" gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat lalu menepuk jidatnya "Aigoo… Kau bodoh Kim Yoon Hye! Mereka tau kalau Yunho Oppa itu kekasihmu… Aiiish… Apa sebaiknya kuputuskan saja Yunho Oppa?"

"YAA KIM YOON HYE!"

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget hingga menabrak meja dan langsung berbalik kebelakang. Matanya membelak saat melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Wajahnya langsung pucat seketika.

"Apa maksudmu ingin putus dariku?" tanya Yunho dingin dengan tatapan musangnya yang tajam.

"A-aku… Bu-bukan begitu…"

"Dan sejak kapan kau jadi Yunjae Shiper?"

DEG

Yoon hye tergelagap. Gadis itu menunduk sambil menahan tangis "Mianhae oppa…" lirihnya "Aku tidak tau kenapa aku sangat menyukai kalian. Kalian terlihat sangat indah…"

"Tapi kami sama-sama namja Yoon ah!" bentak Yunho.

Mendengar hal itu, jiwa Yoon Hye sebagai Yunjae shiper terluka "Lalu kenapa kalau kalian sama-sama namja? Apa tidak boleh namja mencintai seorang namja? Cinta itu sama-sama tulus, lalu apa masalahnya?"

Mata Yunho melebar "Jadi kau mendukungku untuk menjadi gay?"

"Hanya untuk Jaejoong Oppa! Apa kau tidak melihat tatapannya kepadamu Oppa? Dia mencintaimu!"

"DIAM!" teriak Yunho, nafas namja itu tersegal dengan wajah memerah "Tau apa kau tentang kami?"

"Aku memang tidak tau, tapi aku percaya! Tidakkah kau pernah melihat tentang moment-moment kalian berdua? Tidakkah kau mengingatnya? Lihat baik-baik Oppa!"

"Tapi aku kekasihmu Yoon ah! Bagaimana mungkin kau_" Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tau pasti bahwa Yunho adalah kekasihnya. Tapi ia sangat ingin melihat Yunjae bersama-sama. Lalu, apakah selama ini ia tidak mencintai Yunho? Entahlah, Yunho seperti seorang kakak baginya. Sangat dewasa.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, kita putus!"

Yoon Hye mendongak menatap Yunho dengan pipi yang sudah basah tapi Yunho sudah berbalik melangkah pergi.

"Dia mencintaimu Oppa!" teriak Yoon Hye.

Beberapa saat kemudian sunyi. Yoon Hye menghapus air mata di pipinya. Ia kembali merenung. Tapi… Bagaimana kalau Jaejong memang hanya sebagai teman? Pemikiran ini membuatnya kalut. Tadi dengan lantang ia mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong mencintai Yunho, sekarang kenapa dia jadi ragu? Well, hati manusia tidak ada yang tau bukan? Yoon Hye hanya bisa berdo'a dalam hati agar Jaejoong benar-benar mencintai Yunho. (Dasar otak Shiper)

**.**

**YUNJAE, ABSOLUTELY REAL!**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Yunho kau mau kemana? Bukankah jadwalmu free sore ini?"

Yunho tidak menjawab, mulutnya sibuk meminum air putih.

"Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin sedang ada pekerjaan, apa kau bisa pulang untuk makan nanti malam?"

"Entahlah," jawab Yunho datar.

"Aku sudah masak banyak. Lihat ini, coba cicipi!" Jaejoong membawa piring kecil sambil menyodorkan daging yang di jepit dengan sumpit ke mulut Yunho.

Yunho memalingkan wajah "Aku tidak ingin makan,"

"Cicipi sedikit saja… Apa rasanya sudah pas?" paksa Jaejoong.

"Aniyo,"

"Ayolah…"

"YAA KIM JAEJOONG!" teriak Yunho marah bersama dengan tangan Jaejoong yang ditepisnya kasar hingga sumpit dan daging itu jatuh ke lantai.

Jantung Jaejoong terasa berhenti. Sakit. Ada yang menusuk hatinya. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho membentaknya.

"Apa salahku yun?" tanyanya sambil menahan perih.

Yunho yang sudah melangkah akan pergi berhenti. Ia berbalik menatap Jaejoong dan tertegun melihatnya.

"Katakan apa salahku?" suara Jaejoong semakin meninggi "Beberapa hari ini kau menghindariku! Kau berbicara dingin kepadaku, kau mengabaikanku, kau mengacuhkanku, katakan apa salahku padamu?" teriak Jaejoong "Apa karena Yoon Hye sikapmu jadi seperti ini? Aku tau kau dalam keadaan tidak baik. Tapi tolong, bisakah kau bersikap baik sedikit saja kepadaku? Aku membencimu Jung!" namja cantik itu melepas apron dengan cepat lalu melangkah pergi ke kamar dan membanting pintu.

**.**

**.**

Yunho terdiam menatap laptop di hadapannya. Berbagai moment dirinya dan Jaejoong dilihatnya lagi dari internet. Ia ingat, sungguh. Ia selalu ingat saat-saat itu. Karena ia tidak dapat lupa bagaimana tawa namja cantik itu. Bagaimana tingkah cute dan manjanya. Dan debaran halus yang dirasakannya setiap kali berada di sisi namja itu.

Hanya hatinya terlalu egois untuk mengakuinya. Karena fikirnya mengatakan bahwa ini tidak mungkin. Bahwa mereka tidak mungkin bersama dan bahwa dirinya tidak mungkin mencintai sesama jenis. Ia mulai mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan Yoon Hye dan sialnya gadis itu berubah menjadi Yunjae shiper. Selama ini ia menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Berhari-hari ia mengacuhkan namja cantik itu, bersikap dingin kepadanya. Dan sekarang kata-kata Yoon Hye terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Benarkah Jaejoong mencintainya?

Ia merasa tidak pernah sanggung menatap mata doe itu terlalu lama karena ia takut akan tersedot ke dalamnya. Jika Yunho mau mengakui, Jaejoong lebih indah dari manusia manapun. Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kali ini ia sangat penasaran. Dan ia harus mencari tau sendiri. Diliriknya jam tangannya yang menunjukkan waktu hampir tengah malam. Terkejut saat menyadari bahwa ia sudah berjam-jam ada di studio ini. Dengan cepat dimatikan laptop itu lalu beranjak pergi dari duduknya.

Setengah jam kemudian Yunho sudah berada di tempat parkir dorm mereka. Ia memegang botol soju itu sambil terdiam. Setelah menyakinkan dirinya sendiri, dibukanya botol soju itu lalu diteguknya beberapa kali. Kemudian dipercikannya air soju itu ke leher dan sekitar dadanya. Setelah itu ia turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju dorm.

Pintu dorm terbuka pelan setelah Yunho menggedor-gedornya. Biasanya ia akan langsung masuk. Tapi kali ini dia sedang menjadi orang mabuk. Jaejoong muncul dari balik pintu itu dengan wajah kusut tapi tidak mengurangi kecantikannya.

Greeep…

"Yun?" namja cantik itu sedikit terkejut saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja jatuh dalam pelukannya.

Bibir Yunho tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mabuk Yun?" tanya Jaejoong saat mencium aroma alkohol.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia bergelayut pada leher Jaejoong sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher namja itu.

"Aiiish… Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" gumam Jaejoong sambil membantu Yunho berjalan ke kamarnya.

Baru saja Jaejoong akan merebahkan Yunho di tempat tidur, tiba-tiba saja Yunho ikut menarik Jaejoong hingga jatuh ke tempat tidur.

Mata doe itu membelak saat menyadari wajah Yunho begitu dekat dengannya. Tubuhnya menegang merasakan tubuh hangat Yunho yang menindihnya.

"Boo…" bisik Yunho sambil menatap mata itu. perlahan tangan Yunho bergerak menyusup ke sela jari-jari tangan namja cantik itu, menggenggamnya.

Jaejoong menahan nafasnya, "Yu-yun… Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Cuup…

Bibir itu menekan bibir chery Jaejoong lembut. Mata Jaejoong membelak. Belum hilang rasa kegetnya, Yunho sudah menggerakkan bibirnya, melumatnya lembut.

"Mmhh…"

Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya saat Yunho melenguh pelan. Bibirnya mulai bergerak membalas ciuman Yunho. Biarlah kali ini ia merasakan sentuhan Yunho. Jika Yunho sudah sadar esok, dia akan menjadi dingin lagi.

Suara decakan mulai terdengar semakin keras. Hingga nafas Jaejoong habis, lumatan itu berubah menjadi kecupan-kecupan manis.

Jaejoong masih memejamkan mata mengatur nafas. Jantungnya bergemuruh. Perlahan saat ia membuka mata, Yunho tengah tersenyum menatapnya "Yoon Hye bilang kau mencintaiku, benarkah?"

DEG

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku. Darimana gadis itu tau tentang perasaannya? Apa karena itu Yunho marah-marah kepadanya?

"Aku…"

"Jawablah…"

"Geure, nan saranghaeyo…" lirihnya meskipun tau kalau Yunho akan segera melupakan kalimat itu.

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya. Namja itu mengecup pipi Jaejoong lembut, kemudian bibirnya bergerak menyusuri rahang Jaejoong hingga turun ke lehernya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menikmati gerakan bibir lembut itu di lehernya. Sesekali ia mendesah pelan saat Yunho menghisap kecil-kecil kulit lehernya.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menggeliat pelan tersadar dari tidurnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak saat menyadari ada lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Jaejoong menoleh ke samping dan terkejut saat melihat Yunho tengah menatapnya dengan lembut. Namja itu tersentak ingin bangun tapi lengan itu menahannya.

"Yu-yun, lepaskan aku…" pintanya dengan suara bergetar. Ia takut Yunho marah. Sangat takut.

"Jadwal kita pagi ini free bukan, biarkan seperti ini lebih lama," balas Yunho sambil mempererat pelukannya dalam selimut tebal itu dan menyeruakkan wajah kelekukan leher dan bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak sanggup berkata-kata saat merasakan nafas hangat dilhernya itu. jantungnya berdetak kuat. Ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau belum mendengar balasanku semalam Boo… Nado saranghaeyo…" bisik Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong mengerjap kaget. Ia memutar kepala ke samping, menghadap Yunho "Apa?" tanyanya bodoh.

Cup

Matanya membulat saat Yunho tiba-tiba saja mengecup bibirnya.

"Tidak ada perulangan," bisiknya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi bukankah kau mabuk semalam?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Aku harus berpura-pura untuk mencari tau sesuatu. Aku bahagia karena kau mencintaiku,"

Wajah Jaejoong memerah. Namja itu memutar kepalanya membelakangi Yunho. Apa ia tengah bermimpi sekarang? Ia tidak ingin bangun saja kalau begitu. Matanya terpejam saat merasakan ada yang menyentuh tengkuknya. Jari-jarinya menggenggam jari-jari yang baru saja masuk ke sela jari-jarinya. Ia menikmati gerakan bibir Yunho yang mengecupi tengkuk dan lehernya lembut.

**.**

**YUNJAE, ABSOLUTELY REAL!**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**.**

"Aku takut dia akan marah Yun," bisik Jaejoong pelan.

"Kita harus jujur Boo…"

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong. menggenggamnya. Ia menekan-nekan tombol pasword dengan tangannya yang bebas. Setelah pintu terbuka, ditariknya namja cantik itu masuk ke dalam apartement.

"Yoon ah," panggil Yunho pelan.

Gadis yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya itu berbalik dan membelak menatap Yunho.

"Aku datang untuk meminta maaf, juga berterima kasih," ucap Yunho sambil mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jaejoong.

"Gyaaaaaaaa…" jerit gadis itu langsung "Kau serius oppa?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

Yunho mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil. Yoon Hye langsung saja mengambil kameranya dan langsung memotret mereka.

"Yun, aku tidak mengerti," kata Jaejoong pelan sambil menghindari lampu blitz kamera.

"Kuberi tau kau sesuatu, Yoon Hye adalah Yunjae shiper,"

"Mwo?" mata Jaejoong membulat.

"Bahkan dia yang memaksaku untuk mengakui perasaanku sendiri kepadamu,"

"Tidak bisa dipercaya…"

Yunho tersenyum kemudian menatap Yoon Hye "Yaa, berhenti memotret kami!"

Gadis itu menyengir lebar "Aku senang melihat kalian bersama,"

"Ini rahasia Yoon ah, hanya kau yang tau,"

"Aku mengerti,"

Yunho merogoh saku jaketnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak tipis dan memberikannya pada Yoon Hye.

"Apa ini?"

"Hadiah kecil untukmu. Ingat untuk tidak berteriak ne?"

"Kau membuatku penasaran Oppa,"

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. ayo Boo,"

"Anyeong Yoon Hye ssi,"

Yoon Hye melambaikan tangan dengan senyum lebar. Begitu pasangan Yunjae itu keluar dari apartementnya, cepat-cepat ia membuka bungkusan kotak itu. Sebuah CD. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera memutar kaset itu di laptopnya.

Bruuk… Yunho menarik Jaejoong hingga jatuh ke tempat tidur.

'Boo…' bisik Yunho sambil menatap mata itu. perlahan tangan Yunho bergerak menyusup ke sela jari-jari tangan namja cantik itu, menggenggamnya.

"GYAAAAAAA… SARANGHAE OPPAAAAA…." Teriak Yoon Hye setelah melihat adegan pernyataan cinta Yunjae itu. Tangannya sibuk mencari tissue untuk menyumpal hidungnya yang mulai mimisan. Well, terima kasih pada Yunho yang selalu memasang cctv di kamarnya hingga moment itu terabadikan.

"Yunjae, absolutely real!"

YEAH

**.**

**YUNJAE, ABSOLUTELY REAL!**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**FIN**

**.**


End file.
